The goal of the Program in Cell Regulation and Transmembrane Signaling is to foster scientific interactions between members of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Institute (DCCI) who have interest in understanding the biology involved in regulating cell proliferation and death. The Program continues to attract individuals interested in aspects of cell signaling. Currently, the Program includes 36 members from 9 different basic and clinical departments. To foster an outstanding forum for scientific discourse and collaboration, the Program remains organized into one of four interest groups that include 1) transmembrane signaling; 2) intracellular signaling; 3) cell proliferation and death; and 4) signaling and disease. The program sponsors three distinct educational activities, the University-wide weekly seminar series The Signal Transduction Colloquium (STQ), the most attended series on campus; a graduate course in Cellular Signaling, taken by the majority of biomedical graduate students; and an Annual Offsite Retreat. The last two years' retreats each featured more than 20 platform and 100 poster presentations by members, students and fellows. Speakers for the STQ selected by a panel of Program members come primarily from outside the Duke University Medical Center to represent the broad interests of the membership (See list of invited speakers since 2004, Appendix PI). Each colloquium speaker meets with interested members of the Program and lunches with students in the Molecular Cancer Biology Graduate Program immediately after completion of the seminar. The diversity of experimental approaches used by the members of this Program represents an effective asset for promoting cross-fertilization of ideas aimed at understanding cell growth and regulation. During the last grant period, members of the Program have published 800 papers in primary peer-reviewed journals of which 732 or 90% bear directly on cancer-related problems. Finally neariy 15% of the cancerrelated publications (98) are the result of intra-programmatic or inter-programmatic collaboration among DCCI members. At the present time, there are 36 program investigators. Total funding for program members is $29,744,441, of which $26,385,208 is from peer-reviewed sources. A cancer focus is illustrated by $2,991,535 or 11.3% of funding from the NCI, the American Cancer Society or the Department of Defense.